Less Than Lovers, More Than Friends
by lithiumxflower
Summary: “Shouldn’t we get that?” She asked curiously while moving her eyes to the side quickly to try and see before returning her gaze to his. Screw it,” He replied, pressing his lips to hers, none to gently.
1. A Kiss Here, A Curse There

:oh no…here i go again with my rampaging imagination…but, how could you not want to write a RoyxRiza fic? But I am becoming more and more attached to this pairing as we speak so it looks like we must all suffer…I really hope this story is a success…

_A mission goes horribly wrong and Hawkeye awakens to see her reflection in the eyes of lust. This time, she had to admit SHE needed HIM, not the other way around, but will he be there for her the way she was there for him? Roy x Riza – based on the lives of the Colonel and the Lt._

:Less than Lovers, More than Friends: The Beginnings:

"Colonel, are you awake?" First LieutenantRiza Hawkeye asked Colonel Roy Mustang. He had his head down on his desk. He appeared to be sleeping. He didn't answer her, so Hawkeye put a hand on his shoulder and shook lightly but firmly to try and wake him up.

"Colonel you have to finish your paperwork. You've been here for 6 hours already and you havn't done a damn thing," She explained to the unconscious form in front of her while pulling out her gun and taking the safety off.

That sure as hell woke him up. His eyes slid open heavily to reveal bloodshot eyes, probably from drinking. He put his head up groggily to get a good look at his subordinate.

"WhatdoyouwantLt?" He asked her in one huge slur.

"Colonel are you feeling alright? Or are you having another one of your hangovers?" She asked him while pressing a cool palm to his burning forehead.

"Eh? NowwhywouldIhaveahangover?" He blurted out.

Hawkeye just stared for a few seconds, than spoke. "Sir, you're burning up. Did you feel this way all morning?" She asked him curiously.

"No," He lied. "Yes, but itdoesn'treallymatter, as long asI'mhere right?" He asked her a bit more soberly.

"Exactly how much did you have to drink, Sir?" Hawkeye asked while maneuvering her way around Mustangs desk to help him out of his chair so that she could take him home.

He laughed. "You honestly think that I remember how much I had to drink? I couldn't even give you an estimate," He said as she led him out of his chair.

"You really shouldn't do this to yourself, Colonel. Is there somethingyou'd like to share with the rest of us?" Hawkeye gestured the the rest of the men in the room stating to stare at them with smirks on their face.

Did she just ask him if there was anything wrong? Wasn't it obvious? Or maybe she told him that something was bothering her. Great, now he can't remember.

"Colonel, let's sit down. I can't walk you home if you can't even see straight," Hawkeye said as she led him to the soft couch in the middle of their office.

"You've really done it this time, Colonel,"

"Couldn't tell you," He said, obviously wasted.

"Do you want to leave now, if you want I can stay andwe can talk,"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, let's go. On second thought, i'll get us a car so you don't pass out in the middle of the street," She said while getting up. "Don't move."

"Gotcha," He said while falling over face first into the couch.

Hawkeye turned around and smiled to herself. She walked out the door to her and Mustang's office and saw Havoc sitting at his desk.

"Havoc, could you get me a car? I'm taking the Colonel home," Hawkeye questioned her comrade.

"Sure thing ma'am, but before I go answer me this, how far gone is the Colonel?" He asked while smirking.

"Have a look for yourself," She answered while gesturing to the door.

Havoc peeked through the small crack Hawkeye left when she exited their shared office. He had to choke himself so that he wouldn't laugh at the Colonel who was halfway off of the couch with his face pressed into the carpet. Even Hawkeye had to suffocate a laugh that was stuck in her throat at the sight of her Superior and the face that Havoc was making trying not to laugh.

"Alright Havoc stop mocking the Colonel and go find that car," She said while smiling slightly.

"Ruin my fun why don't cha," Havoc laughed as he brushed past Hawkeye towards the back of the building where they stored their military issued cars.

"Everything that goes on around here is some form of fun for you, Havoc, so you really shouldn't be complaining," Hawkeye said to Havoc's retreating back, who in return shoved away her comment and lit up the cigarette that's been dangling from his mouth all morning.

While Havoc went to get Hawkeye her car, she decided to watch the Colonel so that it would look like she was doing something constructive. Just as she was about to re-enter her and the Colonel's office, a very familiar and welcoming voice sounded through out the hallway.

"Hughes, what are you doing here?" Hawkeye questioned the bubbly man.

"Central command is a mess! There was a fire in the 1st Branch of the National Library, took out the whole building," Hughes said sending his eyes downcast.

"E-Ed and Alphonse weren't there when it happed were they?" Hawkeye asked clearly concerned.

Those boys are like the sons she never had. If anything were to happen to them, then she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"No, they weren't in the area when it happened; they were on their way home from Rizenbul the night the first branch was burnt down," Hughes explained while studying Hawkeye.

Hawkeye heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad for that," She said while glancing out of the corner of her eye at the Colonel who was now officially completely on the ground.

"I know how you care for those boys First Lt. There like your kids, but you just wait until you have one of your own. Anyway, things aren't going over well in Central, it's catastrophic, militaries allover the place looking for Scar," Hughes told Hawkeye while adjusting his glasses.

"So I've heard. Do any of the military personnel have any leads yet?" Hawkeye questioned the raven haired man.

"No, not really, but we do suspect that there's more than one person at work here. There's no way in hell Scar burnt down the whole freaking library by himself," He said discretely.

"Makes sense, but who else could be responsible for this? I mean this is no average sized library, this is the first branch we're talking about here," Hawkeye stated all the while flailing her arms about to make her point about the oversized library.

"Yes, I know, that's why we have a hunch that who ever else was in their besides scar knows alchemy, " Hughes explained looking around expecting to see Scar standing right behind him with his life in his hands.

"Do you think that whoever else was there when the library was burnt down survived?" Hawkeye asked him as she too turned around, more expecting to see the Colonel crawling out of their office instead of Scar.

"We're not sure, but we havn't found any bodies yet. Maybe we never will, anyway it's hard to say right now. I told Roy all of this a few hours ago, didn't he tell you anything?" Hughes asked wondering what the Colonel could've gotten himself into now.

"He might have been considering it…at one point, but in those _few _hours he got himself drunk. He probably doesn't remember a thing." She said somewhat annoyed as she gestured toward their office door that she had left open a crack.

Hughes peered inside and immediately started laughing his ass off.

"I've never seen him_so_drunk before!" He said as he continued to laugh.

"Really? I have, and believe me it's no fun trying to walk a drunken man who doesn't even know how many fingers he has, home," Hawkeye stated cringing at the memory.

"And where was he that he got himself _that _drunk, and why were _you _of all people with him?" Hughes asked, surprised at her will to tell him a story about the Colonel.

"I swore to protect him no matter _what _he does, and no matter _where_ he goes, and we were at a bar. He insisted I come along with him and loosen up a bit, so I told him I would go, but only to assure myself that he was safe," She said as Hughes gave her his famous, _"You two should get together for real," _look.

"Lt. I'm back with your car, it's right out front," Havoc said lazily.

Hawkeye watched him take in a slow hit and let the smoke out through his nose. She didn't see how he could smoke so much without thinking of the damage it must be causing. No wonder he never runs when it's necessary, he _can't_.

"Thank you Havoc, now can you do me another favor and put the Colonel in the car for me?" She asked him while looking back into her office and watching the Colonel sleep contently on the floor.

"Like I have a choice," Havoc answered boredly and stepped in between Hughes and Hawkeye.

Havoc walked over to the Colonel, shook his head in disapproval and lifted him off of the floor and swung his arm over his shoulder. Hawkeye watched as Havoc practically dragged the Colonel down the hallway toward the front of HQ.

"I guess I should go do what I'm here for," Hughes said as he once again adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"What _did _you come here for Hughes?" Hawkeye asked as she too prepared herself to follow after the Colonel and Havoc.

"Well I'm here to get a couple of files on Scar's previous attacks. Why they don't just keep them in Central I don't know, but lucky me got to come here and get them, just to get sent back here again later with them to return. After this I was planning on going back to Central to say hello to my wife and kid. A lot of us have been pulling all-nighters over in Central, and I was one of them, so I havn't really been home for the past 3 days, and believe me, I would give anything to sleep on a nice warm soft bed instead of a floor," Hughes said while throwing a disgusted look at the floor and turned around, waved goodbye to Hawkeye, and was on his way.

Hawkeye turned around as well and followed the scent Havoc's tobacco down the hallway. She couldn't help but smile at Hughes. That man never ceased to make anyone smile. Everyday she sees Hughes it becomes easier and easier to see why he and Mustang were such great friends, but why Hughes would have stayed friends with the Colonel for so long got her. Although she had to admit the Colonel had his moments where he could make the Fuhur look mean. One thing's for sure, he has her, and that's all that matters.

Once they reached the car, Havoc shoved the Colonel into the back seat of the car, while Hawkeye slid into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you're ok with him, Lt.?" Havoc questioned as he leaned against the side of the car looking in the open window.

"I'll be fine, Havoc, thank you for the help,"

Havoc saluted and she returned it as he stepped back. She pressed down on the gas and they were on their way. The Colonel's apartment was only a few blocks away from headquarters, so it was only a 5 minute drive of the Colonel's snoring before she parked the car and opened the back door, trying to figure out how this was gonna work.

"Maybe I should have had Havoc accompany me," She thought to herself as she sat him up on the seat.

She eventually told herself to suck it up and slung one of his arms over her shoulder and they both hobbled to the front entrance of Mustang's apartment and to the elevator. She only got a few strange glances until she reached his door and kicked it open, eye's widening upon making contact with his room. It was dirty, but that's being nice about it. There were papers after papers there, just lying around. She brought him to his bed and laid him down so that she could go investigate his apartment.

"No wonder you're sick, look at what you're living in," Hawkeye said out loud to no one in particular.

She wandered over to a random pile of papers and picked one up. It was research on something that they worked on a while back, not a very big case, but at least she knew he was doing _something_ in his spare time. She picked up another paper, and two tickets fell out. They were reservations for a dinner date, probably one of his playgirls again. She then looked down at the letter that the tickets fell out of in her hand.

"Riza,"

When she read the name off of the paper, her name came out of someone else's mouth as well. It was Roy, he woke up. She quickly dropped the paper and spun around as quickly as possible.

"Colonel, you're awake,"

"Please, Riza, you don't have to call me that when we're off duty, I hate that formality shit you pull everywhere we go," He spat tiredly as he approached her.

He sat down on his couch, motioning for Riza to sit next to him. The light given off by the sun through the window gave him an almost godly appearance. It was then she realized she was staring, he was looking at her strange.

"Sorry, sir,"

"I thought I told you not to be so formal, Hawkeye.

By then they both had their eyes locked together, Onyx against scarlet. Their faces were moving closer and closer until-

SMASH

A huge pile of papers toppled over from the weight in the corner of the room, totally ruining their moment…well, _almost_ ruining their moment.

"Shouldn't we get that?" She asked curiously while moving her eyes to the side quickly to try and see before returning her gaze to his.

"Fuck it," He replied, pressing his lips to hers, none to gently.

:sorry for the shortness…but it IS just and intro to the actual story…things will get more into the main storyline and everything next chapter…I just thought I'd catch all of your attention ;) until I decide to update…occupy yourselves with this xD


	2. Average With A Twist of Backstabbing

**Geez, I'm so sorry about this guys. I really really am. It took me so long to get this up. It's just that, I've been on and off with this story. I was thinking about leaving it as a one shot, but then decided not to becasue I have this whole story planned out and I have alot of greatideas for it. So I didn't just want to let it sit. So anyway, let's just get on with this, hm?**

The next day at the office was as if the previous night hadn't even happened at all. Mustang was back to sleeping on the job and Hawkeye was back to knocking all the sense back into him. Compared to the day before, today was just plain boring. Even when Mustang got a call from Central headquarters requesting him and Hawkeye's presence did the day look any brighter.

"What, why the hell can't the idiots down there handle it! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to travel all the way down there?" Roy yelled into the phone, causing the raven haired man on the other line to wince.

"I know, Roy, but the Fuhur requested you be here, you _can't_ refuse," There was a moment of silence.

"Fine, we'll be there as soon as we can," and with that the phone was slammed back down on its receiver.

Over in Central, Mae's looked at the phone.

"Well geez, he's in a good mood today," Hughes muttered to himself.

"Is he coming?" A familiar voice muttered from behind him.

"You know it, Pride," Mae's sneered as he morphed back into Envy.

Back at Eastern headquarters.

"Sir?" Hawkeye questioned from her desk.

"Pack your bags Lieutenant, we're going to Central," Roy ordered as she stood.

"I want you to meet me at the train station in an hour. Until then you're free to do whatever you want," Mustang waved a hand to dismiss her and made his way out the door to go home and pack, and maybe get a drink or two in as well.

"Yes Sir!" Riza complied with a sharp salute, and she too, was on her way out.

At the train station, Hawkeye and Mustang stood with their tickets in hand. Their train was expected to arrive at 12:00 noon, giving them only about 5 more minutes of impatient waiting.

"Sir," Hawkeye started cautiously. "What do they need us all the way over on Central for?"

"He wasn't very specific," He answered without looking at her. "Something he muttered about Lab 5 and mysterious attacks. Probably another one of Fury's ghost stories, but, seeing how the Fuhur's involved now, we don't have the luxury of saying 'no,"

"I see," Something seemed to be off about all of this, although she couldn't place a finger on it this early in the game.

The train arrived late, go figure, and that unnerved Roy more than he already was. Fortunately, there were a lot of seats, meaning plenty of room for some serious down time. They found their own car, and Hawkeye sat across from her superior. After about 5 minutes he scoffed and looked out the window. It was sunny, the light reflecting off the window, causing a glare to form.

"Damn sun," Mustang cursed as the light caught his eyes when the train started moving.

Hawkeye sighed, this just wasn't his day. Now yesterday…She stopped her thoughts short.

'It was just a friendly kiss,' She would constantly try to convince herself.

But the more she tried, the less it worked. They're just friends, or are they? She looked over at him, he moved himself so he could lean against the window and try to get some shut eye. She pulled her gun out for about the fifth time that day; four of those times to threaten the Colonel, and took it apart to clean. She sets the parts next to her on the empty seat. Mustang had successfully fallen asleep while she continued to handle the metal object with care. Once she finished she put it back together piece by piece and clicked the safety on at the end, then slid it back into its holster.

She was still often baffled by the silence between them, even now, after a night like last night, it was still there. They understood each other best, and yet, always the silence. It wasn't awkward, it was just…there. She out the window and allowed her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. They then widened at the sight they beheld. They were going by a city. The city, however, wasn't exactly a city anymore. She kicked Roy in the Shinn to wake him.

"Mustang, look,"

"What, where?" He opened his eyes and shielded them with a hand from the offensive light.

Once his eyes adjusted, he followed Hawkeye's gaze. It was now his turn to be shocked.

"What the hell happened out there?"

The town was burnt partially down; smoke still floating up to the skies. It looked like something blew, and took the whole damned city with it.

**Yes, it's short, somewhat pitiful, and has hardly any hardcore Roy x Riza like chapter one. But, it's better than nothing, and it just worked out for what I have planned. This story will be continued, and I'll have chapter 3 up very soon, I promise. I hope I didn't lose too many of you, and I'm very sorry for being so unreliable updating wise. **


End file.
